


Drive to White Skull

by sorryuser



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 06:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13852110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryuser/pseuds/sorryuser
Summary: Seunghyun dropped Jiyong off at his sending off, this is the drive there.





	Drive to White Skull

Seunghyun tapped at his thighs subconsciously, nervously, and all too timidly. The driver of the car had honked his horn twice more, rushing an already late Kwon Jiyong from his precious humble abode and even more precious cat and into a car taking him to a two year not so sanctioned sanctuary. The wait was agonizing, patronizing, and Seunghyun just wanted him in the damn car already; And yet the moment he’d seen Jiyong exit the home and begin to lock the door, he’d wanted time to rewind because, no, he wasn’t ready.

He wasn’t ready to hold Jiyong’s hand for the last time for the next two year, or to kiss him, or hug him, joke with him, make him laugh, make him smile that smile that seemed to make Seunghyun’s heart melt more and more each time he’d done it. It was cheesy and it pulled at his heartstrings to even think about it but he couldn’t help but smile to himself.

“What’re you smiling about?” Jiyong asked, shutting the door of the car and making Seunghyun flinch at the sudden sound.

He pulled his beanie off, exposing his freshly shaved head and Seunghyun questioned how he managed to still look gorgeous as hell even without hair. It truly was a gift, Jiyong himself was a gift. And yes, there was that grin Seunghyun was talking about as he stared at the younger man. Just the simple act of him fastening his seatbelt had the butterflies in Seunghyun’s stomach going crazy.

And suddenly Seunghyun was brought back to the harsh reality.

“You,” Seunghyun said, turning his head to stare out the window for a moment, looking back at Jiyong as the car began its journey. Jiyong smiled impossibly wider, just the thought of Seunghyun thinking of him and smiling because he’d thought of him had his shoulders shaking and his head tilting. He laid his forearm on the armrest set between them, his hand open, palm up. And he’d waited, waited until Seunghyun got the message and finally placed his hand there, intertwining their fingers tightly.

“Me?” Jiyong questioned, leaning his head back and shutting his eyes for a solid five seconds. Though, he could still feel Seunghyun’s soft gaze and truthfully Seunghyun was just attempting to memorize every single inch of Jiyong’s face, training himself to find out what had changed the second Jiyong was discharged.

“All you,” Seunghyun confirmed, grinning slyly as Jiyong met his eyes once more. It was tense, of course, it was tense, there’d always been tension due to recent occasions and occurrences. But, that tension seemed to fade as Jiyong hummed at him, seemingly taking in Seunghyun’s face as well, “I’ll never stop smiling because of you.” He’d said it in a mockingly romantic voice, making Jiyong jokingly gag and attempt to pull his hand away, though Seunghyun only held on tighter. He pulled, bring Jiyong closer, eyes flickering to his lips but never back up.

“Aish, don’t do that,” Jiyong whispered because they were too close and talking normally would’ve just been screaming at that point. Seunghyun pouted at his words, staring into his eyes then. And Jiyong really was whipped for the dork, he’d probably do anything if it meant Seunghyun would pout at him again.

“Do what?” Seunghyun said, his voice deep as he spoke. God, Jiyong was going to miss that voice.

“Saying things that make me want to kiss you.” Jiyong murmured.

“Why don’t you just kiss me then?” Seunghyun asked.

“Because we’re twenty minutes from White Skull and I really don’t want to spend my last few minutes with you just making out,” Jiyong said.

“You’re no fun.” Seunghyun murmured.

“Incorrect. If anything, I’m too much fun.” Jiyong grinned, Seunghyun’s heart fluttered for the millionth time in the short amount of time Jiyong had been in the car.

“I really wanna kiss you right now,” Seunghyun whined and he sounded so frustrated, so absolutely distraught that it made Jiyong laugh. He’d squeezed Jiyong’s hand as he made a show in his seat, shaking his shoulders like a child and making Jiyong laugh harder, his other hand coming up to hide his mouth.

Then Seunghyun was back, closer to him as Jiyong attempted to control his laughter. He grinned as Jiyong shoved him, “Stop it.” He said through fits of giggles.

“Or what?” Seunghyun challenged, inching closer, squinting his eyes.

And Jiyong had sighed contently and dreamily as he stared back at Seunghyun and soon his lips were on the elders, disconnecting their joined hands just so he could cup Seunghyun neck with both of his, bringing him closer and every time they’d break apart and breathe they’d just go back in for more, much more than before. Seunghyun didn’t dare remove the armrest from between them, knowing that if he had then Jiyong would’ve ended up in his lap and their driver wouldn’t have appreciated that.

“We’re five minutes out, Sir.” Their driver had spoken and Jiyong had frowned against Seunghyun’s lips, pulling away just enough to press their foreheads together.

Seunghyun brought him into a hug, one that started loose and slow and Jiyong had pressed his nose against his shirt, breathing him in deeply. Then, the moment Seunghyun had heard the screams of their fans and Jiyong’s song getting louder, his arms had tightened around Jiyong. He brought Jiyong closer and gripped his back, afraid to loosen his grip, afraid to let him go yet.

“We’re here, Sir.” The driver had said.

Jiyong hands loosened, as a sign he was pulling away but Seunghyun hadn’t let up, “Just, wait.” He sighed, pressing his nose against Jiyong’s neck, “Please, wait.” He murmured and Jiyong had kissed his clothed shoulder in comfort, tightening the hug one final time before Seunghyun released him.

But, then Seunghyun’s hands were cupping his cheeks, bringing him close and kissing his eye lids. And it was such a Seunghyun thing to do that Jiyong could only grin and grip his Hyungs wrists loosely. Their last kiss was soft, as expected, but it had contained such a great amount of love and emotion that Jiyong had almost been brought to tears.

So, Seunghyun made him laugh.

“I followed a bunch of Kwon Jiyong update accounts so don’t think I won’t have my eyes on you.” Seunghyun said in a fake serious way, Jiyong threw his head back in laughter, “Okay?” He asked for reassurance, reassurance that Jiyong really knew Seunghyun would be there for him if he’d ever needed anything at all.

“Okay.” Jiyong nodded his head one quick time, “Can I get another kiss before I leave?” He asked and Seunghyun granted his request, bring him in once more and kissing him slowly, “I love you.” Jiyong whispered as Seunghyun pulled away fully, lounging back against his door, just staring.

“And I adore you. I’ll do anything for you. I’d give away my best bottle of wine for you.” Seunghyun began, pushing Jiyong into a fit of laughter once more as he continued to name off absurd things he’d do for Jiyong, “But, I guess I love you too.” He concluded, watching Jiyong’s hand grip the door handle.

“I’m leaving now,” Jiyong mumbled, more to himself than to Seunghyun.

“I love you so much, Kwon Jiyong.” Seunghyun muttered once more making Jiyong grin and finally sending him off. And the cameras had captured that grin, and maybe Seunghyun had saved about a thousand of that same grin but from different angles and maybe he’d really survive this two-year hiatus of Kwon Jiyong.


End file.
